Super Battle Saga (Series)
Super Battle Saga is an action-packed, adventure, family and friendship, romance, drama, comedy and mystery anime crossover series. It involves the heroes of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, RWBY and Attack on Titan working together in the Naruto universe, battling enemies and uncovering mysteries of the pasts of their worlds that will determine their destinies in the future, and collect six legendary stones that could change everything. Synopsis Main Article: Chapters Main Artice 2: Story Arcs Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Leaf Rangers **Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) ***Kurama (Tesshō Genda) **Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. (Tetsuya Kakihara, Mako young) ***Happy (Rie Kugimiya) **Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita, Yuki Matsuoka young) **Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) **Ruby Rose (Saori Hayami) ***Zwei (Natsuki Hanae) **Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan (Yūki Kaji) *Yuno (Manaka Iwami) **Mira (Kaede Hondo) *Team Kakashi **Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) **Sai (Satoshi Hino) **Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue, Mutsumi Tamura young) *Shikamaru Nara (Showtaro Morikubo) *Hinata Hyuga (Nana Mizuki) *Team Natsu **Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) **Gray Fullbuster (Yūichi Nakamura) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ōhara) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai, Megumi Urawa young) **Nami (Akemi Okamura) **Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi) **Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata, Ikue Ōtani young) **Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi) **Franky (Kazuki Yao) **Brook (Chō) *Ichigo's Group **Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa) **Uryu Ishida (Noriaki Sugiyama) **Orihime Inoue (Yuki Matsuoka) **Yasutora Sado (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Renji Abarai (Kentarō Itō) *Team RWBY **Weiss Schnee (Yōko Hikasa) **Blake Belladonna (Yū Shimamura) **Yang Xiao Long (Ami Koshimizu) *Mikasa Ackerman (Yui Ishikawa) *Armin Arlert (Marina Inoue) Allies Leaf Knights *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Jimbei (Katsuhisa Hōki) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Romi Park) **Rangiku Matsumoto (Kaya Matsutani) *Qrow Branwen (Hiroaki Hirata, Yoshitsugu Matsuoka young) *Levi Ackerman (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki) *Choji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kōsuke Toriumi) **Akamaru (Junko Takeuchi) *Shino Aburame (Shinji Kawada) *Team Guy **Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa) **Neji Hyuga (Kōichi Tōchika) **Tenten (Yukari Tamura) **Might Guy (Masashi Ebara) *Yamato (Rikiya Koyama) *Hotaru (Megumi Toyoguchi) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Strauss Siblings **Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) **Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Lisanna Strauss (Harumi Sakurai) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Isane Kotetsu (Yukana) *Team JNR **Jaune Arc (Hiro Shimono) **Nora Valkyrie (Aya Suzaki) **Lie Ren (Sōma Saitō) *Oscar Pine (Rie Kugimiya) **Ozpin (Kazuhiko Inoue) *Jean Kirschstein (Kishō Taniyama) *Connie Springer (Hiro Shimono) *Sasha Braus (Yū Kobayashi) Hidden Leaf Village *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Masako Katsuki) **Shizune (Keiko Nemoto) **Tonton (Keiko Nemoto) *Makarov Dreyar (Shinpachi Tsuji) **Mavis Vermillion (Mamiko Noto) *Kurosaki Family **Isshin Kurosaki (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Karin Kurosaki (Rie Kugimiya) **Yuzu Kurosaki (Ayumi Sena) **Kon (Mitsuaki Madono) *Taiyang Xiao Long (Kenyū Horiuchi, Junya Enoki young) *Maria Calavera (Chika Sakamoto) *Kotetsu Hagane (Tomoyuki Kono) *Izumo Kamizuki (Tomohiro Tsuboi) *Aoda Yamashiro (Kenjiro Tsuda) *Anko Mitarashi (Takako Honda) *Ino-Shika-Cho **Shikaku Nara (Hiroshi Yanaka) **Inoichi Yamanaka (Daiki Nakamura) **Choza Akimichi (Nobuaki Fukuda) *Iruka Umino (Toshihiko Seki) *Team Ebisu **Ebisu (Nobuo Tobita) **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Ikue Ōtani) **Udon Ise (Tomo Shigematsu) **Moegi Kazamatsuri (Noriko Shitaya) *Hiashi Hyuga (Eizou Tsuda) **Hanabi Hyuga (Kiyomi Asai) *Teuchi (Eisuke Asakura) **Ayame (Masayo Hosono) *Kurenai Yuhi (Rumi Ochiai) Hidden Sand Village *The Fourth Kazekage: Gaara (Akira Ishida) **Shukaku (Hiroshi Iwasaki) *Kankuro (Yasuyuki Kase) *Temari (Romi Park) *Baki (Jouji Nakata) *Matsuri (Maaya Sakamoto) *Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) ***Lector (Akiko Yajima) **Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) ***Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) **Yukino Aguria (Fuyuka Oura) **Minerva Orlando (Kikuko Inoue) *Sabo (Tōru Furyua) **Koala (Satsuki Yukino) *Nefertari Vivi (Misa Watanabe) **Karoo (Hiroaki Hirata) *Kisuke Urahara (Shin-ichiro Miki) *Yoruchi Shihoin (Satsuki Yukino) *Sun Wukong (Tomoaki Maeno) *Neptune Vasilias (Yoshiki Nakajima) *Hange Zoë (Romi Park) **Moblit (Rintarō Nishi) Hidden Cloud Village *The Fourth Raikage: Ay (Hideaki Tezuka) *Killer Bee (Hisao Egawa) **Gyuki (Masaki Aizawa) *Darui (Ryōta Takeuchi) *Cee (Kenji Fukuda) *Team Samui **Samui (Hikari Yono) **Omoi (Kunihiro Kawamoto) **Karui (Yuka Komatsu) *Mabui (Misaki Sekiyama) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (Junichi Suwabe) **Bickslow (Yoshihisa Kawahara) **Evergreen (Saori Seto) *Chelia Blendy (Yuka Iguchi) *Shanks (Shūichi Ikeda) *Marco (Masakazu Morita) *Bartolomeo (Showtaro Morikubo) *Squad Eleven **Kenpachi Zaraki (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Yachiru Kusajishi (Hisayo Mochizuki) **Ikkaku Madarame (Nobuyuki Hiyama) **Yumichika Ayasegawa (Jun Fukuyama) *Ilia Amitola (Mariya Ise) *Erwin Smith (Daisuke Ono) *Historia Reiss (Shiori Mikami) Hidden Mist Village *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Terumi (Yurika Hino) *Chojuro (Kōki Miyata) *Ao (Tadahisa Saizen) *Lyon Bastia (Yūki Kaji) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Izuru Kira (Takahiro Sakurai) *James Ironwood (Masaki Terasoma) **Winter Schnee (Ayako Kawasumi) *Penny Polendina (Megumi Han) *Floch Foster (Kenshō Ono) Hidden Stone Village *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki (Tomomichi Nishimura) *Kurotsuchi (Hana Takeda) *Akatsuchi (Kenta Miyake) *Kitsuchi (Masafumi Kimura) *Jura Neekis (Yutaka Aoyama) *Trimens **Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (Shō Hayami) **Hibki Lates (Takashi Kondō) **Eve Tearm (Fuyuka Oura) **Ren Akatsuki (Masaya Matsukaze) *Boa Hancock (Kotono Mitsuishi) *Squad Five **Shinji Hirako (Masaya Onosaka) **Momo Hinamori (Kumi Sakuma) *Coco Adel (Shizuka Itō) *Velvet Scarlatina (Megumi Han) Others *Land of Iron **Mifune (Katsumi Chō) **Kagura Mikazuchi (Saori Hayami) ***Millianna (Yukiyo Fujii) **Trafalgar Law (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryōtarō Okiayu) **Ghira Belladonna (Masafumi Kimura) **Kali Belladonna (Megumi Toyoguchi) *Celestial Spirits **Aries (Sayaka Narita) **Taurus (Eiji Sekiguchi) **Gemini (Yukiyo Fuiji Gemi, Kanami Satō Mini) **Cancer (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) **Loke (Daisuke Kishio) **Virgo (Miyuki Sawashiro) **Libra (Saori Gotō) **Scorpio (Daisuke Kishio) **Sagittarius (Masaki Kawanabe) **Capricorn (Takaya Kuroda) **Aquarius (Eri Kitamura) **Pisces (Kanami Satō Mother, Shōhei Kajikawa Son) **Plue (Saori Gotō) **Horologium (Masaki Kawanabe) **Crux (Masafumi Kimura) **Pyxis (N/A) **Lyra (Megumi Nakajima) *Previous Hokage **The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju (Takayuki Sugō, Yūki Tai young) **The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju (Kenyū Horiuchi) **The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hidekatsu Shibata) **The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze (Toshiyuki Morikawa, Miyu Irino young) *Kushina Uzumaki (Emi Shinohara) *Tailed Beasts **Matatabi (Ryoko Shiraishi) **Isobu (Shigenori Sōya) **Son Goku (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Kokuo (Mie Sonozaki) **Saiken (Miyu Irino) **Chomei (Kenichi Suzumura) *Dragons **Igneel (Hidekatsu Shibata) **Grandeeney (Shōko Tsuda) **Metalicana (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Weisslogia (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Skiadrum (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Portgas D. Ace (Toshio Furukawa) *Masaki Kurosaki (Sayaka Ōhara) *Zangetsu (Takayuki Sugō) *Summer Rose (Fumiko Orikasa, Mao Ichimichi young) *Phyrra Nikos (Megumi Toyoguchi) *Grisha Jaeger (Hiroshi Tsuchida) *Carla Jaeger (Yoshino Takamori) Antagonists *White Order **Ango Shibusawa (Shin-ichiro Miki, Yūki Ono young) **Lao Shibusawa "Vampire" (Takehito Koyasu, Kenji Akabane young) **Julius Shibusawa (Taiten Kusunoki) ***Igor (Bin Shimada) **The Incarnate Beasts ***Hank Gilmore "Werewolf" (Katsuyuki Konishi) ***Teresa Wingfoot "Griffin" (Ayako Kawasumi) ***Kylie Atchison "Siren" (Ayane Sakura) ***Olivia von Messidia "Harpy" (Houko Kuwashima) ***Abi "Hydra" (Hiroyuki Yoshino) ***Sven Davidson "Doppelgänger" (Jun Fukushima) ***William von Earlside "Nidhogg" (Kazuyuki Okitsu) ***Lisa Weezer "Arachne" (Maaya Sakamoto) ***Roy Smithwood "Garm" (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) ***Theo Sherman "Minotaur" (Kengo Kawanishi) ***Miles Anderson "Centaur" (Tomokazu Sugita) ***Derek Price "Spriggan" (Shinnosuke Tachibana) ***Edgar Ross "Basilisk" (Kenji Nomura) ***Arthur Maxwell "Behemoth" (Kenjiro Tsuda) **Macy Hresvelg (Aoi Yūki) **Mary Hresvelg (Ayana Taketatsu) *Dark Legion **Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida, Gō Inoue young) ***Ten-Tails (N/A) **Mard Geer Tartaros (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Sakazuki "Akainu" (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Sosuke Aizen (Shō Hayami) **Salem (Kikuko Inoue) **Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan (Takehito Koyasu) **Akatsuki ***Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi, Megumi Han young) ***Nagato (Junpei Morita, Kenyū Horiuchi Pain) ***Konan (Atsuko Tanaka) ***Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa) ***Kisame Hoshigaki (Shin-ichiro Miki) ***Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto) ***Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai) ***Hidan (Masaki Terasoma) ***Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi) ***Zetsu (Nobuo Tobita) **Orochimaru (Kujira) ***Kabuto Yakushi (Nobutoshi Canna) **Sound Ninja Five ***Kimimaro Kaguya (Toshiyuki Morikawa) ***Sakon and Ukon (Shunsuke Sakuya) ***Jirobo (Kenta Miyake) ***Kidomaru (Susumu Chiba) ***Tayuya (Akeno Watanabe) **Taka ***Sugietsu Hozuki (Takashi Kondō) ***Karin Uzumaki (Toa Yukinari) ***Jugo (Shūhei Sakaguchi) **Former Kage ***Second Tsuchikage (Osamu Mukai) ***Second Mizukage (Hideyuki Umezu) ***Third Raikage (Naoki Tamanoi) ***Fourth Kazekage (Masahiko Tanaka) **Former Jinchuriki ***Yugito Nii (Mie Sonozaki) ***Yagura Karatachi (Miyu Irino) ***Roushi (Shigenori Soya) ***Han (Hiroki Yasumoto) ***Utakata (Kenichi Suzumura) ***Fuu (Ryoko Shiraishi) **Gold and Silver Brothers ***Ginkaku (Fumiya Yazaki) ***Kinkaku (Takaya Kuroda) **Hanzo (Ikuya Sawaki) **Pakura (Yukari Oribe) **Zabuza Momochi (Ryōtarō Okiayu) ***Haku (Mayumi Asano) **Tartaros ***Nine Demon Gates ****Kyôka (Ai Kayano) ****Silver Fullbuster (Kenjiro Tsuda) ****Seilah (Aki Toyosaki) ****Torafuzar (Masaki Terasoma) ****Tempester (Takahiro Mizushima) ****Jackal (Takuma Terashima) ****Ezel (Hiroshi Tsuchida) ****Keyes (Jouji Nakata) ****Franmalth (Yutaka Aoyama) ***Lamy (Momo Asakura) **Jose Poral (Takashi Matsuyama) ***Aria (Katsui Taira) ***Sol (Eiji Sekiguchi) ***Totamaru (Daisuke Endō) **Raven Tail ***Ivan Dreyar (Masaharu Satō) ***Kurohebi (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) ***Nullpudding (Eiji Miyashita) ***Flare Corona (Shizuka Itō) ***Obra (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) **Oración Seis ***Brain/Zero (Tetsu Inada) ***Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) ***Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) ***Racer (Junji Majima) ***Angel (Fuyuka Oura) ***Hoteye (Kazuya Ichijō) **Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) ***Motherglare (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) **Rustyrose (Kazuma Horie) **Kain Hikaru (Ryo Sugisaki) **Erigor (Kōichi Tōchika) **Marines ***Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru" (Ryōtarō Okiayu) ***Admiral Issho "Fujitora" (Ikuya Sawaki) ***Vice Admiral Smoker (Mahito Ōba) ***Captain Tashigi (Junko Noda) **Kuzan "Aokiji" (Takehito Koyasu) **Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (Akio Ōtsuka) **Former Seven Warlords of the Sea ***Donquixote Doflamingo (Hideyuki Tanaka) ***Crocodile (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) ***Gecko Moriah (Katsuhisa Hōki) **Rob Lucci (Tomokazu Seki) **Bartholomew Kuma (Hideyuki Hori) **Hordy Jones (Jouji Nakata) **Buggy (Shigeru Chiba) ***Galdino "Mr. 3" (Nobuyuki Hiyama) **Caesar Clown (Ryūsei Nakao) **Wapol (Bin Shimada) **Gin Ichimaru (Kōji Yusa) **Kaname Tosen (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Espada ***Cero Espada Yammy Riyalgo (Kenji Nomura) ***Primera Espada Coyote Starrk (Rikiya Koyama) ****Lilynette Gingerback (Kiyomi Asai) ***Segunda Espada Barragan Louisenbairn (Shōzō Iizuka) ***Tercera Espada Tier Harribel (Megumi Ogata) ***Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer (Daisuke Namikawa) ***Quinto Espada Nnoitora Gilga (Nobutoshi Canna) ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Junichi Suwabe) ***Séptima Espada Zommari Leroux (Taiten Kusunoki) ***Octava Espada Szayelaporro Grantz (Kōsuke Toriumi) ***Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo Skull, Mayumi Yamaguchi Skull) **Kugo Ginjo (Hiroki Tōchi) **Salem's Faction ***Cinder Fall (Yūko Kaida) ***Dr. Arthur Watts (Tōru Ōkawa) ***Tyrian Callows (Yoku Shioya) ***Hazel Rainart (Akio Ōtsuka) **Cinder's Faction ***Roman Torchwick (Shin-ichiro Miki) ***Neo Politan (Konomi Fujimura) ***Mercury Black (Hikaru Midorikawa) ***Emerald Sustrai (Marina Inoue) **White Fang ***Adam Taurus (Yūichi Nakamura) **Branwen Tribe ***Raven Branwen (Megumi Hayashibara, Rina Satō young) ***Vernal (Ai Kayano) **Warriors ***Reiner Braun / Armored Titan (Yoshimasa Hosoya) ***Bertholdt Hoover / Colossal Titan (Tomohisa Hashizume) ***Annie Leonhart / Female Titan (Yū Shimamura) **Kenny Ackerman (Kazuhiro Yamaji) *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Mami Koyama) *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Acnologia (Kōsuke Toriumi) *Nine Astrals **Ifrit (Nobuo Tobita) **Shiva (Sayaka Kinoshita) **Ramuh (Shō Hayami) **Titan (Kei'chirō Matsuda) **Odin (Hidekatsu Shibata) **Fenrir (Keiji Fujiwara) **Leviathan (Urara Takano) **Alexander (N/A) **Bahamut (Toshio Furukawa) Locations Ninja World Land of Fire Hidden Leaf Village * Julius' Battle Worlds Fairy Tail * One Piece * Bleach * RWBY * Attack on Titan * Terminology Soundtrack # Other Media Main Article 1: List of Movies Main Article 2: List of Video Games Category:Super Battle Saga Wiki